Soubi Agatsuma
Soubi Agatsuma (我妻草灯 Agatsuma Sōbi) is a twenty year old college student studying Japanese art, and is one of the main protagonists of the story. Soubi was the former Fighter of the late, Seimei Aoyagi. He was a former student of Shichisei Gakuen (Seven Moons Academy), a school for Fighters, where Ritsu Minami was his teacher. It is revealed that Ritsu was responsible for getting rid of his ears at a very young age, and that Soubi's mother and Ritsu had history, leading to the two meeting. As ordered, Soubi contacted Ritsuka Aoyagi (Seimei's younger brother) after Seimei's death and became Ritsuka’s Fighter Unit, introducing him to the world of Fighters and Sacrifices. Soubi fought beside Seimei for a time before this and many believe he is Beloved’s Fighter. However, the appearance of Nisei Akame later in the manga proves this to be false. Soubi was revealed to not have a “true name” at all – Ritsu in fact comments that he is a blank slate, and whatever marking he is given becomes his name; Since Seimei carved Beloved into his skin, it became his name. Soubi now fights for Ritsuka as Loveless, which is considered taboo because there is not a fighter-sacrifice bond between them. There is also a severe loss of strength, and in Soubi's case, his markings bleed in battle. Soubi appears to know much more about Semei and his death than he will divulge. Despite saying he would do anything Ritsuka wanted, and despite Ritsuka’s insistence that Soubi tell him everything he knows, Soubi refuses. In volume 5 of the manga, Soubi declares “Seimei is my God” and openly states that he lives his life by Seimei’s orders, but still says he’ll obey Ritsuka’s every order, which isn’t necessarily true. During the course of the manga, Soubi unintentionally falls in love with Ritsuka, and at the beginning frequently touches, kisses and caresses the younger boy, though on many occasions states that he is not a pervert. As the series goes on, it becomes clear that although he had been ordered to love Ritsuka in the beginning, he comes to truly care for him, acting at times like a protective older brother regardless of the sexual innuendo present. He also seems to be very possessive of Ritsuka, if his often frightening faces according to his classmate, Kio and the Zero pairs words are anything to go by. Despite how cold and uncaring he can be towards other individuals, Soubi has been known to take an interest in and build bonds with other characters. He befriends Kio after asking about a butterfly tattoo on his neck and becoming interested in the vow Kio made when he had it done. When Kio is kidnapped, Ritsuka and Soubi rush to his rescue, facing a hard battle with Bloodless. After fighting the male Zero pair, Natsuo and Youji, he offers to let them live with him, which they do until Nagisa calls them back to the Seven Moons Academy. On several occasions Soubi teases and makes Ritsuka’s teacher, Hitome Shinonome cry. Though his dislike for her is genuine, at one point in time he suffers a nail through the palm of his hand while protecting her from the male Zero pair. And during the series, Soubi and Ritsuka’s friend Yuiko strike an unusual yet pleasant friendship and have a unique understanding of the other, although it seems as if their personalities should clash. There is still not a lot known about Soubi, as he’s a very complex character who seems to have a very strong charismatic personality when he wishes to use it, considering several people have become infatuated with him, such as Hitome Shinonome, Kio, and Ritsu. However, it should be noted that although he follows Semei’s orders and develops friendships with other characters, Soubi has eyes for no one but Ritsuka. Trivia *When battling the Sagan brothers in Volume 2/Episode 7, Soubi uses a spell that supposedly changes the climate to Absolute 0. However, this detail can be questioned because temperature can never be made exactly 0°C due to the planets climate and ever changing temperature. In reality, Soubi's spell may have changed the temperature to at least 0.00001°C or -0.0001°C. *Soubi is sometimes looked down upon by fans due to his poor social skills when interacting with other characters in the series. Category:Fighter Category:Male Characters